Endlessly
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Not all Golden Trinkets convey how much you feel. Sometimes Plastic rings would do just fine...


"Come on, is she that worth it?" Gray asked. Natsu only scowled at him, not even giving a proper reply as they headed down the street. As they cross, Natsu manages to take a glimpse at a store that was selling plastic rings for a quarter. Gray noticed his friend and followed his line of sight. When he understood at what his friend was thinking about, he laughed.

"Seriously man, you think she'd wear something that cheap? It's Lucy were talking about here!" Gray exclaimed. This just made Natsu frown at him, already pissed.

"Got any other idea?" he asked.

"Yeah, get over her and live your life. Her parents already hate you for that tattoo…what makes you think you stand a chance?"

Natsu then placed her sights on the tattoo on his shoulder. It wasn't actually something a normal person would add. In fact, Gray has one too, on his chest. It was some kind of mark, being part of some association or guild as some called it. There, they help members with their lives. That's where he had gotten close to Lucy.

"There's nothing wrong with trying…" Natsu said with determination while he clutched his fist tight. As he entered the store, he gave a final word to Gray "Besides…she needs me…and as long as she doesn't hate me, then there's no problem"

This got Gray smiling at him as he disappeared inside the store. Placing his hands above his head, Gray continues to walk to the next block; a whisper of a good luck for his friend leaving his lips.

* * *

Lucy sighed for the fourth time. Her parents had scolded her once again once they learned she'd been going to that association or guild. They had forbidden her there and that just tore her apart. She had already agreed to them that she won't get the tattoo, but not ever going, that was a different thing for her.

"Lu! Check this out! This really matches your eyes!" Levy held out a brown leather jacket that only reaches up to her upper tummy. Lucy smiled at her friend. Levy has been keeping her company by shopping. But with all the money she actually has, and all the glitz and glam she can actually buy with a flick of a finger, she still wasn't satisfied. Better yet, she isn't happy at all.

Seeing the gloom in her friend's eyes, Levy discarded jacket, not even bothering returning it to the racks. She gave a soft smile to Lucy and said "you wanted to see him that's why you came, right?"

Lucy was guilty to that and just leaned on the wall and once again sighed.

"Can't help it…he seemed torn when my father kicked him out and banned him near me…."

"Don't you think he might be right?" Levy suggested "Tattoos and ripped jeans aren't really your kind of guy….well, by my opinion"

Lucy frowned at her "Its only one Tattoo…"

"Then 'Tattoo' and ripped jeans" Levy smiled "ever consider he might just be another rookie out there?"

"No" Lucy quickly and flatly stated "Natsu's not like that!" and with that she runs, leaving her friend all alone at the shop.

Levy didn't even bother following, Lucy needed her time alone, and she's give it to her.

* * *

Lucy runs at full speed, already having an idea for her destination, it's her little sanctuary. A house that's on the hills, over viewing the town. She had adored it with its peaceful solitude. This was the place where no one had told her how to act or what to do. This was her haven, and she only shares it with a few people, HE included.

Though, her peaceful little heaven was suddenly invaded by someone she wouldn't mind sharing her moments.

"Hey" Natsu smiled. He was wearing his shirt under a hooded jacket. His well known cheap ripped pants that he had stated were NOT ripped when he bought it, and a pair of worn shoes.

"Hey" she replied, and patted the space beside her. Natsu didn't need to be asked a second time. He quickly takes his place to her right and looks over to the view of the town.

Lucy then lays her head on his shoulder, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. Silence enveloped the atmosphere, but it wasn't one to be awkward it was one of the moments you didn't need words, just the other's presence.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again after what happened with dad…." She stated, breaking their peace. Natsu kept his gaze at the town.

"Can't do that…knew this wasn't easy…no guarantee that it will in the end…" he said, leaning his head on hers. She smiled when she felt his soft spiked locks tickle her cheek.

"Maybe we need a miracle…" she stated, looking for his hand. When she found it, she wrapped her delicate finger to his, and squeezed it tight. He smiles, still not looking at her.

"Believe me, that's not what you need"

"Oh?" this got her eyebrows raised "then what do I need?"

"Me" he grinned when he heard her laugh.

"Well, how sweet of you to say" she laughed "you're so perfect"

"No I'm not…" he stated, now ripping his gaze from the town and now enjoying the scent of her and the softness of her hair.

"Well, for me you are…" she replied, closing her eyes, feeling relaxed, feeling him nuzzle his nose to her hair.

"For you I would be then…" he smiled. She only replied with a smirk "Sappy Angel"

This got him laughing "Angel? Me? I think you're referring to yourself"

"I don't have wings…" She smirked "Can't be an angel without one… I need it"

"No you don't. I told you…You need just me"

"See…Sappy" she replied, eyes still closed.

"Yeah…but no Angel…I'm just average…Me" he smiled. She giggled at that and said "Fine, Sappy Average You"

This got them both laughing and soon they returned to their silent moment.

They watched as the blue sky began to turn orange, and soon they would have to part ways. But Natsu didn't plan it to end just there.

"I've got something for you" Natsu blurted all of a sudden. This got Lucy sitting straight, looking at him. Head tilted to the side, eyes shining with curiosity.

With a nervous smile, Natsu held out the plastic ring he had bought. It was golden with a fake sapphire shinning as proudly as it can. Lucy stared at it, unable to make out any words to describe the little piece of jewelry.

"There was a shop selling this down the street" he began to explain "It's only a quarter a piece"

Lucy began to slowly move her finger through the small trinket. A smile on her face as she listened, Natsu continued.

"I know it's pretty cheap…and not like the golden thing you'd probably dreaming…"

Lucy looked up to him, a smile on her face. Cheeks tinted. Natsu stared at her with a troubled expression, trying very hard to hide the heat forming on his cheeks. The facial expression just made her smile even more.

"But…I hope you'd still wear it…"

This got Lucy looking at him, the ring, then back to his face. She grinned.

"You can't expect me to wear it by myself, right?"

This got Natsu chuckling, and gently began to place the small plastic ring on her left ring finger.

Lucy let it up, letting it glimmer in all its majesty at the soon to be setting sun. Happiness was pouring into her and relief into Natsu.

"I Love it" she faced him and kissed his cheeks "Thank you…I Love you"

This gave him a lump down the throat, but somehow he managed a whisper "I Love you too… endlessly…"

This made Lucy laugh as she stood up. The sun was setting and they needed to head home.

"You better!" she smiled "You don't get away after putting this on you know!" she grinned as she showed off, proudly the plastic ring on her finger.

"Of course" Natsu grinned back. He began to stand.

"I also plan to buy this place once I'm able to afford it" he smiled. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"And how is that?"

"I'll have to work through the sun and rain then" he smiled, looking at the house behind them. It was a majestic Victorian estate that's been the crown jewel of the town. It wasn't too expensive but wasn't even cheap. No one had bothered buying it, since the owner seems to have made a deal with a particular spiky haired boy.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, already adding a few details to his general plan in his mind.

Lucy looks at the little dream house she had admired since young, then she gazes back at the dark eyes of her companion "Sound like a plan" She smiled "I'll hold on to that" she winked.

Natsu just manages to smile as Lucy began to run down the hill, shouting "Hurry up! If you want this back!" she waved the scarf he usually wore. With a grin he began to run after her; Their Laughter echoing.

* * *

This is based from a song I just discovered this very moment. 'Endlessly' by The Cab. I know I haven't done a thing. But, I just got to say….I'm a Graduate! Woo! Hard Work at school pays off! A few months then I'm on my way to college! Taking a new leap! Anyway, please review. I just had to write this down! A Nalu MV brought me to this song! Oh! And since its vacation, I'm free to write! Yes! I'll be updating as soon as I get back on track to where I left off.


End file.
